AUTO FOCUS TEMPORARY HIATUS
by Neurotic-GinjahNinjah
Summary: All Amanda Tanner wanted to see was the 21 gun salute and a glimpse of The Joker. When she gets her wish, The Joker catches her taking photos of his true face to help police. Now with the Joker's attention life as she knows it becomes deadly game of cat and mouse. "Here I come beautiful, Ready or Not!" Will she get out alive or end up 6 feet under with a switchblade smile? JOKERXOC
1. The Shot Heard Round the World

**AN****: **Hey Everybody, Neurotic-GinjahNinjah here! I apologize for any punctuation or grammatical errors that were missed. Flames are welcome as long as they are given within good reason and not just the result of someone trolling. Constructive criticism is encouraged *Thumbs up with sparkling background* . Whelp enough of my rambling, here's chapter 1, please enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Batman (I only wish I did…) or anything recognizable nor do I claim to own them. I'm not using them for profit; I am only using them for creative purposes. They are the property and trademark of Christopher Nolan, Warner Brothers and DC. I only claim to own the DVD's and my OCs.

* * *

AUTO FOCUS

By: Neurotic-GinjahNinjah

* * *

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Shot Heard Round' the World**_

Towers and skyscrapers painted the horizon like an artists' canvas giving those not familiar with Gotham or its crime rate a false sense of peace and normality. Massive clouds covered large parts of the sun, leaving behind only small golden beams to penetrate through the already existent layers of smog that prevented the cities occupants below from viewing the sky.

The weather above only added to the dreary atmosphere below giving even more force to the sullen and tense moods that weighed down upon the shoulders of the citizens of Gotham.

The only sounds that passed through the air were the scrapping of horses' hooves, the clatter of the marching feet that belonged to the Gotham Police Force, uniformed officers and people dressed in memorial garb. The occasional sniffle of the weeping, the low humming murmurs of the funeral processions attendees and the subtle screeches of police radios seemed almost too loud for such an occasion.

The pound of drum lines and the chorus of bag pipes could be heard vibrating through every window and every crack. The bone-chilling, mournful howls of the widowed wife of the late Commissioner Loeb striking every soul in Gotham to the core.

People crowded the streets of Gotham to lend both emotional support and satisfy their meager curiosity. Some merely wanted to get a glimpse of Gotham's newest criminal mastermind, one with an almost perverted fascination for explosives known as just 'The Joker'. Others simply wanted to know if The Joker would keep his word, holding straight and steady to his new threat of performing an assassination on the Mayor of Gotham, Anthony Garcia.

However, there were a few smart individuals who would prefer to observe the parade from a safe distance. These people had intelligence and a sense of self-preservation. They watched from spots that would conceal them effectively without drawing attention to them, a place that wasn't within the Clown Prince of Crimes Peripheral or direct line of site.

These people knew that if they were spotted and caught the unfortunate interest of The Joker they were doomed to become his next target or play thing and would most likely be at the bottom of the lake with a Cheshire grin cut into their face or in pieces before the week was even over. Stories above Gotham's Main Street, one such person existed.

* * *

On the 12th floor of the Randolph Apartments, overlooking Parkside and the parade in Room 2509 situated at her window in her cream colored living room was 26 year old Amanda Tanner. She sat comfortably in her wicker chair; one of which was overflowing with Blue pillows, and gazed bored with a blank stare out into the city. Her platinum blonde hair which was supposed to be a layered bob instead looked like a birds nest, rustled lightly in the breeze framing her sculpted freckle dusted cheeks. Her thick green dork glasses sat slightly crooked at the base of her nose.

Her past boyfriends, friends and family thought she was perfection even if she was a nerd. But whenever they told her so she would simply shake them off and say "I am not perfect." She knew she was not perfect...No one is perfect, everybody has flaws; sometimes people don't look hard enough, they are only satisfied with outer appearance.

Amanda knew her flaws and she was not afraid to admit them _bluntly_, to anybody. Some of her flaws were that her two front teeth were slightly crooked, she constant dark spots on her forhead and dark bags under her eyes and she had a nasty habit of gnawing unattractively on her nails. She would also _embarassingly _admit that she conversations with her cat Skittles and argued quite loudly, with herself both in the privacy of her home and out in public very frequently.

Her long legs were propped up into a crouching position with her hands resting on her knees as she anxiously awaited the Mayor's speech to begin. Her deep, vibrant hazel-grey eyes all the while shifted steadily back and forth in rapid succession as she accessed the procession below with accurate precision for any signs of The Joker. One glimpse, just one was all that she wanted and she would be satisfied.

Beside her window sill to the right on the polished oak end table were a pair of binoculars. To her left toward the kitchen was a photographers camera sitting delicately on the dining table surrounded by photos, film and piles of books and further down the small hallway was a decently sized master suite complete with a bathroom.

As the Mayor started his speech Amanda's eyes glided to his silhouette positioned in front of the podium. Even though she could not hear any of the bullshit that Garcia was spewing she continued to watch him from under her long eyelashes.

About 20 minutes into the speech her legs had fallen asleep and she couldn't stand to sit still. She literally felt as though she could go drown herself rather than sit and listen another minute to a man who she was pretty sure wore more eyeliner than she did.

'There is no fucking way that man has natural eyelashes' she thought shivering slightly at the disturbing images it brought forward.

Amanda waited a few more seconds and he still hadn't stopped droning on. She decided enough was enough, that and her legs felt like they were being poked viciously with pins and needles. She rose slowly to her feet and cracked her neck while rolling her thin shoulders. Now that Amanda was at full height one could see how tall she was for an average woman, she did however have an enormous slouching problem and could frankly give a two shits about her posture. She had long, lean legs with a willowy frame. Her hands, wrists and ankles were small and fragile looking; she had what her mother liked to call "Baby-Makin' Hips" with a decent waist accompanied by a few little pudgy rolls and a moderate bosom.

When she finished awkward Yoga-bending/stretching the she clumsily shuffled toward her Retro styled kitchen to grab something to drink. As she reached the kitchen she heard a '**MEOW'.**

Jumping in surprise Amanda turned to see her 7 year old Tabby cat Skittles waiting patiently for her.

She glided toward her cat lazily; when she reached her destination she bent over and stroked her fur and spoke in a soft voice "Hey girl, how are yah?"

'**MEOW'**

Amanda giggled slightly and reached into the cabinet behind Skittles to get out her cat food; she poured a small amount into the bowl and placed the food back in the cabinet receiving a thankful purr from Skittles who was now stuffing her face.

She sighed heartily, smiled and got back to her quest. Her mood changed from mature and motherly toward her animal back to that of an immature toddler. She frolicked, quite literally to her black refrigerator and dramatically whipped open the door. At the sudden noise Skittles turned her head and looked at her mistress. Needless to say…if cats had eyebrows, one of hers would've been raised.

A moment of blissful awkwardness settled in the air...

Skittles stared at Amanda with her shifty and judgy green eyes.

Amanda stared back at Skittles with an intense and exhaggerated scowl to match her cats judgement.

"Don't judge me…cat" she said in a high voice childishly sticking out her tounge at Skittles.

Skittles' eyes narrowed as if to ask "Cat...that's the best you could come up with?"

Amanda turned fully to Skittles and spread her arms out in challange "Come at Me Bro!"

Skittles looked away as though ashamed of her mistress and went back to her food.

"Hey! Don't look away from me...Oi...Oi...listen!" Amanda screeched and flailed while nudging Skittles butt with her toe.

Skittles then, seemingly tired of her owner's stupidity, forgot about her food and started to trot away. "HEY! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Skittles just kept walking however and rounded the corner entering Amanda's bedroom.

"...COME BACK AND FACE ME LIKE THE FUZZY CREATURE OF E-VIL THAT YOU ARE!" She hollered. There was no response...no **'MEOW'**, nothing.

Amanda stood staring into the darkened bedroom for a few seconds until she gave up "Fine…be a bitch…bitch!"

* * *

After her epic and somewhat perilous encounter with Skittles, Amanda returned to her fridge and grabbed what she had first come for, the 40oz jug of 'Sunny-D' sitting on her top shelf. She hastily grabbed it from its cold prison and cradled it like it was the Holy Grail.

She turned sharply, earrings glinting in the natural light and kicked the door shut. She then proceeded to walk straight past the cabinet that held all of her glasses and crossed the threshold. When she reached her chair slouching back into it with an unladylike grunt. She ripped the cap off earnestly and chugged for a few seconds.

After about 20 straight seconds of consistently chugging the orange punch beverage Amanda pulled back giving an exaggerated gasp for air. She finally caught her breath, placed the cap on and turned her attention back to the parade.

To her surprise the speech was still going on. She sighed in annoyance and started to chew obnoxiously on her purple painted nails all the while her left eye twitching irritably. After about 10 minutes of irritable twitching she finally came to the conclusion that The Joker's promise had been bullshit. She had better stuff to do. She smacked her hands on her knees loudly and stood up brushing the imaginary dust off her clothes. She wore clothes that were not very surprising considering her personality and awkward nature. She looked like she had been dressed by a blind 4 year old.

She wore rainbow checkered toe socks with skinny jean grey capris with a chain hanging from the belt loops. Her shirt was hot pink with green hearts under a purple vest with a grey tie. Wardrobe aside, her accessories consisted of a rainbow heart locket resting at her throat, star studs in her ears, a skull ring and about 60 jelly bracelets on her wrists.

After many moments of deciding on how to proceed with her day, she decided to start dinner as it was nearing 4:30. She began to slowly waddle across her wood floor toward her kitchen when an ear-shattering sound hit the air.

She whipped her head around and bolted toward the window. On the way the window she tripped over Skittles who had recently emerged from the bedroom with an angry hiss.

Amanda clumsily fell forward sprawled out spread eagle on the floor with a painful **'THUD'**. After regaining her breath she frantically rose to her hands and knees and scuttled to the window. Her nose popped up to the window and she peered over the edge. Her eyebrow rose in disappointment.

"Damn, it was only the Honor Guard starting to do the 21 Gun Salute." She said as she rising angrily.

"False alarm Skittles, it wasn't The Joker."

'**MEOW'**

"Exactly…I'm not too happy either." When she finally got to her feet she started to turn away when suddenly something caught her attention.

'Wait…it could be just a trick of the light' She leaned closer, her upper torso fully extended out the window.

'No, No it isn't just me…something's wrong with that man's fa-' Amanda stopped short. What she thought she saw made her blood go cold turning to ice in her veins

"Now, don't be rash, It can't be…but I have to make sure." She mumbled fearfully.

She slowly forced her hand to the right to shakily pick up the binoculars from the end table. She closed her eyes as she placed the lenses to her face, she gulped; her palms were sweating.

"Please…Please, Dear God don't tell me that's who I think it is." She said silently begging to God.

She drew in a breath and bravely opened her eyes and focused the binoculars on something in the crowd.

Her reaction, it was instantaneous "Oh, Jesus Christ…"

* * *

Amanda's mouth went dry and her face went pale. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated, there he was; The Joker, right there in the front row with the Honor Guard closest to the Mayor. Before she saw him this close, she was excited...exhilirated even. She was so close to him now…she was terrified. There was something about the mere sinister presence of the man that made her want to drop to her knees and plead for mercy. Maybe it was his powerful, intimidating stance or his deep shifty eyes. Amanda did not know, but she knew she didn't want to ever meet the man face to face.

What Amanda though was the most terrifying detail was that he wasn't wearing any make-up. This was truely horrifying…he was _human _without his make-up he wasn't a machine or a monster like much of Gotham believed…he was just a man underneath it. A man who killed anything and everyone that was in the way of his goal for supreme anarchy, one who displayed extreme homicidal tendencies, a lack of sympathy for human life and an over-abundance of anti-social and psychopathic behavior, yes; but still a man.

Amanda wanted a closer look. She glanced around the crowd below and noticed that out of all of the trained professionals and armed officers she, a civilian was the only one who seemed to notice that he was The Joker.

'And they wonder why Gotham never has good clean fucking streets. They wouldn't see a criminal if the so-called criminal danced naked in front of them and then proceeded to bitch-slap them' she thought bitterly.

'How the Fuck can they not notice that he's here!' Amanda was frantic and furious 'His scars are so fucking obvious!'

It was then that she knew that she had to help. She couldn't rely on the GCPD, everyone but Gordon, Stevens and a handful of officers gave a shit about their jobs. The rest were dirty and corrupt. They would probably not report The Joker's activity, _fuck_ they probably work for The Joker. 'It's time for us citizens of Gotham to stop being such goddamned cowards!' she thought. 'This could be a huge break for the GCPD, I'm going to use what I know and do best!'

She was going to get his photos. Many peole fought crime in Gotham with explosives, guns, fists and money. Her weapon of choice...Her Camera.

She began to pace her living room concocting her plan. "If the GCPD got photo's of his face, They could search the systems nation-wide to get facial recognition!" With that settled she whipped around and sprinted to her dining table and grabbed her camera and ran back to the window. She approached the window nervously; slowly raised the camera to her face and pressed the shutter button. She got a picture of him but it was blurry.

"SHIT!" Amanda screamed in desperation then she frowned.

'I need to get closer…' she thought.

'It's foolish, yes...but I have to' she took a deep breath "I have confidence that I won't get caught".

Against her better judgment Amanda silently crept out of her fire escape and raced along the edge of the apartment complex. When she neared her destination she skidded to a stop right in front of the Honor Guard, directly above Mayor Garcia.

Amanda again raised the camera to her face, sucked in a breath between her teeth and clicked the shutter button.

"YESS!" she hissed in triumph.

It was the perfect view for her to get all the angles of his face. She put the camera down momentarily to look at the photo, she was shocked. He was handsome alright, even his scars were not as bad as he had led Gotham to believe.

She wanted to touch theSm...feel the sunken flesh on her fingertips. She wanted to know how he _actually _got them.

She was curious...and curiosity could lead to injury and death. Afterall it killed the cat.

She studied him again. The Joker had a sly, deviously malicious look on his lightly tanned and scarred face. The deep bags under his deep, blue-brown eyes only enhanced the menacing aura surrounding him.

Amanda blushed lightly.

'Well, he is cute...if you take away the psychotic persona and gave him a normal personality...I bet he would be a really charmer'

She shook herself out of her thought and raised the camera again taking a few more angles and finally she took a picture of his whole body in the Honor Guard Uniform. She pulled back again and her light pearl blush turned into full maroon.

"Hot damn..." she muttered to herself.

His body was gorgeous. He was quite fit, dashingly so in fact. The uniform accentuated his long athletic legs while the deep blue and gold emblazoned coat emphasized his lean frame, thick arms, large hands and broad shoulders. Finally, she noticed without the usual large purple trench coat he wore when terrorizing Gotham; he was a gigantic and at the very least 6'4".

She raised the camera one final time and got a very up close image of his face.

His hair was thick and slicked back giving more dimension to his chiseled face, strong nose and full lips. The natural curl of his deep blonde locks added even more mystery to that which was The Joker. She turned off the camera and placed it around her neck.

She look at The Joker again then put put a hand to her forehead

"God I know this is for the good of Gotham but-"

Amanda suddenly choked on her own words when The Joker shifted giving her the perfect view of his crotch. She turned beet red

"I-I am so ashamed that I am looking at a villian like this...I am such a fuckin' perv" she said.

As she finally managed to look away from The Joker's...ahem _bits and peices_ her head rose she realized she had doomed herself. The Joker was looking right at her.

"Oh-oh G-God…" she choked "Oh Shit"

* * *

He saw the camera flashes. He had been looking all over for them she realized.

She thought back to when she had been taking the photos and remembered suddenly that his deep brown eyes wandered as if look for something. From the sinisher sneer on his face…he found it.

His eyes tore into her with such intensity that she felt like she was drowning, her knees locked. She hit the floor and sat there for what felt like minutes.

"I'm going to die…I'm going to die…" she chanted rocking back and forth tears leaking from her eyes. She slowly and shakily gripped the side rail, peaking over the edge. He was no longer looking but she could see in his eyes that when he was done with the Mayor he was coming for her. She had something that could ruin him,defeat him...She was now considered a threat; and a man like The Joker seemed to be the kind that _didn't _respond well to threats. So would be viciously obliterated.

Amanda was now marked for death. She had to do something. If she was going to die she was going out with a bang. She fiercely wiped her tears on her arm and stood up defiantly. She nodded her head, pivoted and ran.

'**SMACK'**

She ran into someone as hard as a wall, she looked up '…Bruce Wayne'.

"I-I'm t-terribly sorry Mr. Wayne "she stuttered.

He looked down at her and smiled "That's alright."

She beamed and nodded.

Suddenly realizing what she was starting to do and decided to cut the conversation short "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but I have to do something very important"

"Alright I'll see you around." He said with his lips quirked into a smile.

She nodded again, her sadness at the possibility of dying well-hidden as he turned the corner waving goodbye lightly.

Once he was out of sight Amanda took a deep breath and started to run again. She forced her feet to move faster than ever before as they pounded to their target and to her demise. As she pushed through the crowd, people shouted at her in rage. Amanda didn't care if she was being rude or that she had no shoes on her feet...she couldn't let anyone die.

As she began to close in she realized that she needed to give her photos to someone, someone trustworthy. As she neared The Joker she spotted Harvey Dent next to his girlfriend and assistant DA Rachel Dawes.

'I can trust him. He can change this city.' Her resolve was finalized and she made a sharp right, skidding to a stop in front of the handsome blonde DA.

"Can I help you Ma'am" he said in a friendly tone, still slightly startled at Amanda's sudden appearance.

Amanda nodded firmly and held out her camera.

"I need you to keep this camera. Everything on this camera is very valuable to your investigation of the criminal The Joker." She was out of breath.

Harvey's dark blue eyes widened in surprise.

"What makes these photos so special?" Rachel asked before Harvey could. Her tone layered with annoyance at the fact that a woman such as Amanda would even approach a man like the DA.

Amanda sneered and looked her straight in the eyes. "On this camera are photos of The Joker's true face and they would help you find him in the police database if he has a criminal record; which knowing his personality he probably does."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, Harvey was stunned.

"H-how did you get these?" he asked, his tone hushed.

Amanda looked straight at Harvey "The joker is here in disguise…and I know where he is." She glanced in his general direction.

Amanda turned to run again when Harvey grabbed her firmly by her thin wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!" He spoke his deep voice frantic and laced with concern for her well-being.

Amanda just looked at him sadly and gently nodded her head.

"Mr. Dent…He's already seen my face. He knows where I live, If I'm going to die I want to do it with honor." She said strongly.

Amanda's tone shocked Harvey causing him to unintentionally loosen his grip. Amanda ripped her hand away and got free, Harvey made a grab for her again but she avoided him and kept running ignoring his pleas for her to come back.

Amanda reached The Joker right as he aimed the final shot. He pulled back the hammer of the shotgun. Right as he fired several things happened at once. Gordon jumped in the way of the bullet meant for the Mayor and he went down and Amanda had bravely yet foolishly yanked on The Jokers uniform lapel.

For a moment everything was silent and still. There was no sound in her ears, then suddenly the sound all returned as people stampeded the streets to get away, The Jokers lackeys dispersing into the screaming crowds and scrambling officers. Yet, there she stood frozen gripping The Joker's coat like a suicidal deer; she quickly let go as if burned. The Joker slowly turned to her and she stumbled back.

There in all of his maniacal glory stood The Clown Prince of Crime. He towered over her; his massive shadow swallowed her small form like a hungry wolf.

The Joker's eyes were narrowed into slits, his pupils covered his brown eyes making them look like black pits, his scarred mouth pressed into a firm, thin line of anger.

She took two steps back shakily, The Joker took one forward. With the reflexes of a cheetah he reached out his large gloved hands to grasp her. She dove out of the way and fell to the ground crab-walking backward. She flipped over and stood. She turned sharply and started to flee when the most terrifying sound she had ever heard came out of the man's mouth.

It was a snarl so feral and violent that it made her stop and turn around to look back. The Joker stood in an aggressive stance with his shoulders tensed, his gloved fingers curled so tightly into fists that the gloves looked ready to tear. The Joker's face…it was twisted into a mess of pure uncontrolled fury while his top lip was raised over his teeth in a deep growl. His eyes slowly rose up to look at her again. His eyes were sharp like knives, the worst part was they were locked right on her.

As she started so step back The Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a nasty looking serrated hunting blade and flipped it open with the flick of his wrist. She shuffled back at a quicker pace. When Amanda got no more than a few yards away from The Joker he ripped off his police hat and ruffled and shook out his curled messy hair.

He looked at her through his bangs and said in a gruff, deeply Sauvé voice "…Here I come beautiful, Ready or not!"

* * *

**AN**: And there you have it people here is chapter 1 of the story. I will update as soon as possible; most likely within the week. In the meantime please review. I would love to hear feedback from my readers it would be lovely. Lastly, I accept both anonymous and registered users. If you have any questions about the story or upcoming stories please PM me I would love to answer any questions or listen to any advice you have to improve my writing. Until next time! Neurotic-GinjahNinjah signing off!


	2. A Less Practical Way of Persuasion

**AN****: **Hey Everybody, Neurotic-GinjahNinjah here! WOW Over 100 hits this is fantastic! Shout-outs to all of my reviewer's allthelovers, Zeny, and 2 unnamed guests. Thanks everyone for adding this story as a favorite or for following it and for all of for the support. I hope you all enjoy my portrayal of more of The Joker's personality...from my view anyway. I am getting a Major in Criminology and even with the knowledge that I have The Joker is extremely hard to write about even in 3rd person POV, so I hope he meets everyone's standards and isn't OOC! Well ladies and gentle-man, here's chapter 2!

* * *

**NGN: **Someone do the disclaimer… (-_- )

**Audience:**…*Crickets chirping*

**NGN: **…Pansies ( - 3 -) Fine you leave me no choice.

*Gets megaphone and shuffles back over grumbling*

**NGN: ***SCCCCRRRREEECCHH* *Takes deep breath* MMMIIISSTTAAHHH JJJJJAAAYYYY!

*Loud thud heard in distance with swearing, seconds later Joker appears*

**Joker:** …Wha-t the hell do you wan-t…

**NGN: ***Ponders* World Peace, Maracas and for you to strip nekked, get on my table and dance to 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard…

**Joker:** (O_O)

**NGN:** …But before that I need you to do the disclaimer.

**Joker: ***Glare* BI

**NGN: **…PLEAZUH! *Prances to Joker and pokes him in the cheek*

**Joker:** *Eyebrow Twitch* YOU LITTLE BITCH! *Roar*

**NGN:** D8 *Tackled and put in a chokehold while my friend Ashley appears*

*In the background the Joker still has me pinned to the floor*

**Joker: ** SAY UNCLE TWAT! DO IT NOW!

**NGN: **NUUUU! *Bites Joker's ear*

**Joker: **(+ _ +) W-Why you little ! #&*$#% (Censored for your safety)

**NGN: **(; _ ;) That hurts bro...That hurts meh!

**Joker:** *Deadpan* I don't care (- _ -) *Goes back trying to choke me to death*

**Ashley:** *Facepalm* As you can see, they are busy so I shall be doing the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER:** Neurotic-GinjahNinjah does not own batman or anything that you may recognize it all belongs to Christopher Nolan, Warner Brothers and DC. She only owns the DVDs and her OCs. Please enjoy!

**WARNING: **This chapter contains heavy violence, foul language, sexual innuendo and suggested adult themes at the end of the chapter including attempted rape. Please proceed with caution!

* * *

AUTO FOCUS

By: Neurotic-GinjahNinjah

* * *

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Less Practical Way of Persuasion**_

'**BA-DUM, BA-DUM, BA-DUM' **

Amanda's heart shook inside her chest like a scared bird as The Joker's venomous words sunk in. She visibly tensed, flinching as his right pant leg rose and his large polished boot hit the ground.

**'THUD' **

Amanda backed up as his pace quickened.

The Joker kept moving toward her faster and faster with a malicious sneer on his face, his blade held tightly in his hand glinting threateningly. Yet she was paralyzed, frozen in fear.

'I-I can't move…move legs…MOVE GOD DAMNNIT!' She screamed to herself as she clenched her eyes shut.

When Amanda opened her eyes again The Joker was feet from her and ready to pounce, in that moment something in the back of Amanda's mind snapped.

Her fight or flight response was engaged.

Sweat slid down Amanda's forehead and her breath came out in shallow pants.

The Joker Shifted his blade and locked eyes with her; her heart caught in her throat and her pupils dilated in preparation.

His finger twitched in anticipation and his legs bent to lunge forward and the next few seconds became a blur.

The Joker's feet kicked up off the ground and he propelled foward with amazing agility and accuracy.

He towered over Amanda and time slowed down as he raised his blade to strike. As the blade came down Amanda's legs jolted to life and she stumbled backwards in slow motion, her heartbeat echoing in her ears.

**'BA-DUM'**...The blade whistled through the air missing her face literally by the skin of her teeth, instead cutting peices of her hair.

**'BA-DUM'**...Her eyes widened in terror as she watched her blonde hair float to the ground

**'BA-DUM'**...She whipped around and started to run.

**'BA-DUM'**...The Joker swung forward growling and started to pursue.

**'BA-DUM'**...He began closing in and reached out to grab her collar.

**'BA-DUM'**...She screamed and forced her legs to move quicker.

**'BA-DUM'**...She stumbled forward to avoid him and felt his gloved fingers brush against her neck.

* * *

Those mere seconds felt like hours to Amanda as time sped up again.

'That was close. Too close!' She thought.

She began pumping her legs faster and faster to pick up speed to gain more distance between her and The Joker. She didn't know if he was still behind her and she wasn't about to look either.

She ran until she reached the intersection at Parkside and darted around the corner hiding by the building. It was there that she caught her breath and finally gathered enough courage to peak around the corner and look behind her. She closed her eyes and steeled herself.

She slowly moved her head over and opened her eyes. Bad idea...very bad idea.

The scene that greeted her was not very pleasant in fact, it was absolutely horrifying. The look on The Joker's face was enough to let her know that she was now in deep, deep shit.

His posture was tense and locked in the same position and place he'd tried to grab her as if trying to analyze what had just happen. His face was distored and partially encased in shadows making his scars look grotesque and his mouth was set in a heavy scowl. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them before with his natural eye color was no longer visible, they had instead been replaced by hellish black voids, expressing no emotion or empathy...just pits of emptiness. He looked like a demon.

His now black eyes were gadged, glued and staring with so much intensity that it was almost suffocating at the place where she had previously been standing; his hands both outstretched grasping at nothing. His fists slowly clenching as he realized she'd gotten away.

Then almost as if a gun went off The Joker's head snapped up, his hair russling slightly in the breeze. The sudden action startled Amanda causing her to stumble backward slightly and watch him wearily, ready to run at any moment.

She rose a hesitant eyebrow as The Joker's form slouched and his arms slacked and fell to his sides, one hand loosely holding the blade. His eye twitched whilst he mumbled to himself. She watched with intense relief as he turned around and began to leave.

"I guess that means he thinks I got away" she muttered quietly.

She quickly and quietly rose to her full height with her eyes still trained on The Joker. She let out a deep sigh and stepped back to walk away as well. She moved the heel of her foot back slowly when...

**'CRUNCH'**

Amanda froze and fearfully looked down...'Oh shit.'

The heel of her foot was indented into an empty beer can.

'FUCK!' she frantically ranted to herself 'I was too busy worrying about being quiet that I didn't even pay attention to my surroundings!' she smacked her forehead.

'God I'm such a fucking idiot...I just hope that The Joker didn't h-' she was cut off and her worst fear was realized.

The Joker's shuffling footsteps had halted and it was now silent.

She gulped and stiffly moved her foot off the can slowly looking around the corner. What she saw caused her heart to drop into her stomach as ice cold shivers ran down her spine.

There he stood, his form rigid and shaking with pent up rage, hair covering his eyes. She gasped in fear as his dark eyes steadily raked upwards finding hers. He gritted his lightly yellow teeth causing his scars on his cheeks to stretch even further. His fist retightened around his blade and his other hand came up with whip like reflexes and punched the brick wall of the building.

"YOU SN-EAKY FUCKIN-G BITCH!" He roared in outrage, almost literal clouds of aggravation and homicidal motivation surrounding him in swarms.

Amanda didn't respond as she watched pieces of brick crumble and fall to the pavement. She looked back up and stared back him wide eyed with her mouth agape. They got even wider when she saw all the damage the man did by just using his _fist. _Surrounding his fist was hole...an _indent_ in the brick, he had utterly destroyed and demolish several layers of solid fucking brick.

The Joker let his fist fall to his side as he chottled sadistically, shoulders still shaking "You lik-e this, hmm...?"

Amanda still said nothing so he took a threatening step forward and continued "Wel-l then...I know your jus-t gonna _love _what happens when I pound-uh this fist into your pretty litt-le fac-e."

Amanda flinched and a psychotic laugh burst forth from his mouth. As suddenly as the laughter started it stopped as his head hung low and he looked at her from between his curled hair. His scarred mouth turned upward into a smirk filled with sadistical humour.

"After all I'm a man of my wor-d."

* * *

Amanda stumbled backwards in a frenzy and began analyzing him as quickly as she could in the time she had knowing now that the only way to save her life was to understand his. He was irritated. He was furious, he was excited and he wanted to _play._

In order to save herself and Gotham she was going to have to pull out everything she had, every resource, every contact and every trick because The Joker played dirty. He was strong, violent, spontaneous, agile and quick. She had to play by his rules, pushing her morals and her brain to their limit.

He had no morals therefore, he was dangerous and he had nothing to lose...nothing to be threatened with...Amanda however, she had everything to lose. To survive she had to think like The Joker, react like The Joker...be The Joker.

The first thing she realized was that he was just angry with her before, but now that she had tried her little stunt of hide and seek she had made him look like a fool and really pissed him off. Apparently it was okay for The Joker to mess with people but _not_ the other way around, he did not like it...at all. As of now he not only wanted the photos but also her life to break and bend to his will and what Joker wanted, Joker got...by _any_ means necessary.

She had just successfully turned it into a game for him, a sick game of cat and mouse where it was survival of the fitest.

With this newly acquired knowledge stored in her mind she stepped back slowly into the intersection, The Joker's eyes following her every step like a feral panther. His gloved fists gradually tightening every time her bare foot hit the pavement .

When she reached the intersection's center she cautiously look both ways trying to find the nearest, safest and fastest escape route. She knew that The Joker had a personality like an angry caged animal and that just turning and running away was _exactly_ what he wanted.

Amanda had to move slowly and carefully.

She had to keep him guessing at what she would do next, because most of Gotham's inhabitants were downright cowards and were expected to run away from him. She had to catch him unaware and respond in a way that he wasn't expecting.

She had to wait and then run, she had to surprise him.

'Think Amanda…Think! Which way is the fastest?' She thought to herself finally deciding that going further into the city would be the best and the safest way to make her escape.

In that moment with little to no warning she narrowed her eyes and locked on The Joker, turned sharply to the right and started to run like the devil was at her heels.

Amanda knew she caught him off gaurd when she heard from behind her the words "GOD DAMMNIT!"

Amanda ran and ran for what seemed like hours until she got closer to the center of the city and more building began to appear before her. With that she began to gradually slow down for her sides were aching and look behind her.

'Hmm, I wonder if he's sti-'Amanda stopped short and gulped, a scream of terror rose from her throat.

"AHHHHH!" she shrieked.

The Joker was no longer trying to strike fear into her body and mind, instead he was moving in for the kill. He was gunning it down the street at an alarming rate setting a crash course right for her.

"SHIT!" Amanda cussed out

She then began to run even faster than she thought she could as she skidded around the corner and dove into the crowd hoping to evade her enraged pursuer.

* * *

After 20 minutes of aimlessly wandering around Amanda decided to stop and sit down on one of the benches in the Gotham Central Park to catch her breath for a brief moment.

"Jesus Christ that man can run fast!" She said exhausted while wiping the perspiration off her forehead with the back of her shaking hand.

"I should be safe..." she nodded to herself, smiling in reassurance.

The smile turned to a heavy frown "For now at least."

"But..." Then the frown turned back to a smile.

"There's no way The Joker would come out here in the open like this…he doesn't seem like the type of man to want a lot of people to know or see his true face." The smile reaching Amanda's lips grew wider.

She bit her thumb letting excited giggles escape her lips causing the Gothamite's passing by to give her looks of bewilderment and amusement.

"Except me of course!" Amanda shouted happily as she jumped up and started laughing boisterously out loud.

"HAHA! Take that Joker I've seen your face it's the end of you!"

She proceeded to dance around happily singing a little rhyme "You can be traced; you can be traced, the police can find you in the database!"

After a few more minutes of singing, gloating and prancing about like a loony while getting questioning looks Amanda sat down and sighed, traces of the smile still gracing her lips. She finally felt at peace listening to the birds and the buzzing of chatter. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"I've done it…I've actually done it, I really got his pictures and escaped." She whispered softly.

She grinned triumphantly and stretch back on the bench "I thought I was going to die…but I got away without any of the consequences that I was sure were going to follow…"

"Ohhhh…I don'tah know about tha-t…" Said an angry and raspy voice from above her.

Slowly Amanda's grin sunk slowly into a straight line and her hazel eyes snapped wide open.

Amanda came face to chest with a broad chest encased in a navy blue coat embellished with golden cuffs and stitching. She gulped and slowly edged her eyes upward. Her hazel eyes rose up past the scars marring the man's cheeks, past the messy blonde locks that brushed his shoulders and ended inches from his deep sinister brown pupils.

There he was, his large frame leaning over her, The Joker.

Amanda moved as if in slow-motion and lurched forward to run but she wasn't fast enough this time. She shivered and froze when The Joker's long lanky arm wrapped around her waist and started to pull her away from the park...away from the people.

'Oh My God he's going to murder me and bury my body were no one can find it!' She thought, her head spinning in rapid circles.

Amanda frantically opened her mouth to scream for help but was abruptly cut off by a large gloved hand latching over her mouth. She groped and scratched desperately at his hand whilst trying to struggle but he was just too strong for her small stature. Amanda felt utterly helpless as The Joker pulled her into his firm chest and drug her out of plain sight and into the woods.

* * *

After what felt like hours The Joker finally stopped walking and carelessly tossed her to the ground. She lay there still almost hoping that if she didn't move he would go away but he didn't.

The Joker stood staring at her, his head tilted lightly to the left curiously. After a few short seconds of observing her he strolled purposefully over to her with a slight skip in his step and while bending over her grasped her purple vest and forcefully drug her up and slammed her into a Tree.

'**GAK' **

Amanda shouted in pain as her back hit the trunk with bruising force.

The Joker stared at her intensely and leaned in close to her ear and whispered in tones coated with viciousness as he enunciating every word.

"Where. Are. Those. Photos!"

His only response from her was silence.

The Joker growled in annoyance and raised his hand harshly backhanding her across the face with an echoing **'SMACK'**. The force of the slap was so powerful that her head smashed into the tree and blood began to gather in her mouth.

"Let's uh try again…" he said as he wobbled his head in an impatient motion and slithered his tongue out to lick his lips.

Again she did not respond and continued to stare at the ground.

"WHERE ARE THEY YOU FUCKING WENCH?" He roared angrily as he raised his hand again this time wrapping it into a fist. His fist began to soar toward her face when the unexpected happened.

It all happened so fast it caught The Joker off guard. As his fist connected with her jaw she opened her mouth and spit a wad of bloody saliva into his face.

'**SPLAT' **

The Joker stood there in silence as the bloody spit slid down his face. As it ran off his chin he watched it hit the ground.

"That's my answer you bitch!" she spat angrily, her eyes flashing.

The Joker raised his eyes slowly to her face, gave an animalistic growl and lunged forward. He grabbed her face threw her to the ground. She hit the ground and groaned.

She lay there waiting for The Joker to hit her again, but when he never did; she cautiously opened her eye that wasn't swollen to look.

There stood The Joker wiping the saliva off of his face with his coat sleeve. The perfect chance to escape when he wasn't looking. She sucked in a breath and started to slowly crawl away from the psychopath.

When she got not but a few feet away a heavy boot slammed into her back and she heard one of her ribs shatter.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in a gut-wrenching howl.

To many this scream would have caused you to become sick to your stomach but The Joker was unaffected by her pain as he grinned humming and flipped her over by kicked her with his steel-toed boot.

* * *

**WARNING: POTENTIAL TRIGGER! ADULT CONTENT AHEAD!**

After Amanda was turned over he knelt down and straddled her, one of his thighs between her legs. She whimpered as he bent over and whispered in her ear "You sure you don'tah want to tell me where they are?"

She nodded stiffly and spat in a pain laced voice "You won't get me to say shit to you, I do not respond well to violence!"

The Joker just grinned as his eyes glided over her prone form below him.

"Hmm, there are other less practical ways of persuasion beautiful…"

As she realized what he was insinuating, her eyes widened as she started to shake her head frantically.

"N-No, no, plea-"A finger pressed to her lips interrupting her pleas.

"At ta ta tah, don't you worry your blonde little head sweet-heart...I promise to be gent-le."

She screamed and sobbed as The Joker dragged the long fingers of his right hand up her thigh toward her pants zipper, his left hand fondling and stroking her breast. At the same time The Joker nuzzled the tip of his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, it was a mixture of green apples and peppermint. He slowly kissed up the nap of her throat.

"Now, are you sure tha-tah you won't tell me where you put the photos…this is your final chance to tell me the location?" He grumbled huskily, smiling against her skin. Needless to say, he was surprised when she didn't say anything; tears ran down from her widened eyes as whimpers escaped her trembling lips.

She was scared and shell shocked he could tell…he was certain that she would've cracked by now.

"Hmm…well you've just determined your fate sweet cheeks…time to kick it up a notch." He said darkly.

He slowly reached for the button on her pants…

* * *

**AN: **HAHA a cliffhanger…God I am such a bitch, you'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens next. This is the first time I have attempted to write something of a sexual nature because I find it awkward. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I have been thinking of doing more Lime/Lemons later on in the story and doing a little bit of The Joker's POV. Please PM me or review to tell me your thoughts on this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Neurotic-GinjahNinjah signing off!


	3. The Mysterious Woman in Blue PART 1

**AN:** Hallo my fellow fans, Neurotic-GinjahNinjah here and I'm back with chapter 3! Sorry for taking so long to update I was very busy with work. Damn! Over 400 hits! Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows as well as to all of those who have reviewed. THANK YOU SO MUCH *Starts to Sob Obnoxiously*

**SHOUT-OUTS TO REVIEWERS**

**Guest-**I'm very glad that you enjoyed it and thought that it was action packed; trust me it's going to get better!

**Shadows. in. the. moon- **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you loved the angle!

**Zeny-**HAHAHA! I know I'm a jerk! I'm glad that you support the idea. Finally, somebody who agrees with the awkwardness of writing Lemon/Lime; thanks for the review!

**Ash-**Thank you for the review. Don't worry there is much more to come. It makes me happy to know that its good and interesting, I wanted to go for a story plot that not that many authors have gone with before :D .

**Allthelovers- **Thanks for the review. I will try to do the Joker's POV in either this chapter of the next one. I promise Lemons to come later.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own batman or anything that you may recognize it all belongs to Christopher Nolan and Warner Brothers. I only own the DVDs and my OCs and some of the plot.

**WARNING: **This Chapter contains heavy violence, foul language, sexual innuendo and other suggestive situations.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**AUTO FOCUS**

**By: Neurotic-GinjahNinjah**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Woman in Blue- Part 1**_

_**Previously on Auto Focus**_

_She screamed and sobbed as The Joker dragged the long fingers of his right hand up her thigh toward her pants zipper, his left hand fondling and stroking her breast. At the same time The Joker nuzzled the tip of his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, it was a mixture of green apples and peppermint. He slowly kissed up the nap of her throat. _

"_Now, are you sure tha-tah you won't tell me where you put the photos…this is your final chance to tell me the location?" He grumbled huskily, smiling against her skin. Needless to say, he was surprised when she didn't say anything; tears ran down from her widened eyes as whimpers escaped her trembling lips. She was scared and shell shocked he could tell…he was certain that she would've cracked by now._

"_Hmm…well you've just determined your fate sweet cheeks…time to kick it up a notch." He said darkly._

_He slowly reached for the button on her pants…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**? POV**

'I finally found the twisted bastard!' I thought hastily to myself whilst I stood shadowed behind a large pine tree with a queasy feeling in my stomach.

I knew it was him from the moment I saw his face and posture; The Joker, the man that I had been chasing after for years. He was here right in front of me!

My fingers tightened, my knuckles turning white as I watch him disgustedly hover over the shivering and desperate blonde haired woman. As he began to undo her jeans and pull them down I knew I had to do something. I had to save that poor woman.

"Never again…" I took a step forward hesitantly. I closed my eyes only to see _her, _her smiling face looking at me.

As I heard the woman's screams and pleas I steadily opened my eyes and took a deep breath, 'For her, I will do this for her; she deserves justice!' I took a few more steps and squared my lean shoulders. My pace gained speed as I got closer; the woman's cries steadily getting louder.

"Never will I let another woman be harmed by that monster." I whispered, determination lacing my voice.

As I neared the clearing I prepared to step forward. I confidently lifted my right leg, my blue trench coat flapping quietly in the wind.

'**SNAP' **my heeled foot hit a fallen branch.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**AMANDA POV**

I was shaking with fear as The Joker began to pull down my jeans, my tiny fingers gripping his large ones trying to stop him from advancing any further.

When my jeans reached my hips I shrieked "AHHHHHH! Stop, please stop!"

The Joker slowed and raised his curly haired head. He raised a brown eyebrow as if waiting for me to say something worthwhile.

"I-I'll tell you w-where the photos are j-just promise you'll s-stop." I stuttered, hoping that he would let me go and not catch my lie.

'There is no way that I'm going to tell him who I gave those photos to. They are too important to stopping his chaotic rampage.' I thought looking up at him my hazel eyes smoldering intensely.

The Joker's dark eyes looked intently back at me as if analyzing my words all the while he licked his scarred lips slowly and sucked on his teeth.

'I will never give up; even though my virtue is in the balance…the lives of thousands are as well…if I can just get him to get off of me I can run to safety!' I continually thought.

I breathed a sigh of relief and fought to keep a smile off my face as The Joker slowly and guardedly started sliding off of my torso. I hesitantly raised my head when suddenly **'BAM'** my head hit the ground with almost crushing force with a white gloved hand on my face.

I gulped and slowly raised my eyes past the hand to see The Joker glowering down at me with clenched teeth.

'Oh Shit!' I thought in horror as he swooped down like a hawk his eyes sharp like its talons.

He grabbed my short blonde hair and slammed my head into the ground again.

"AHHHH!" I cried in pain as blood pooled around my head.

"A-shush, shush, shhhh….shhh" The Joker tenderly stroked my face with the back of his left hand, my tears soaking the white fabric.

My upper lip trembled as he bent over me. His right hand firmly grasped my face, the movement causing the unseen muscles under his blue and gold coat to ripple. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered in a voice full of fury "I. Hate. Liars-uh…" His breath wafted over me, it smelt like peach tick-taks and spearmint gum, which to be totally honest was a bit surprising given the state of his teeth.

"I w-wasn't lying…" I said pathetically.

The Joker's eyes got narrower. Then with the speed of a viper he drew a knife from nowhere and stabbed it deeply into my thigh. I screamed. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt in my life. It was made that much worse because my jeans were still around my hips so no friction slowed the knives entrance into my skin.

"That's strike one-nuh sweet heart!" He grinned as he twisted the knife and began to slowly drag it up my hip carving into the skin. "You sure yah want to go for strike two?"

"AHHHHHH! I GAVE TH-THEM AWAYAAAHHHH!" I screamed as my back arched in pain.

The Joker looked up interestedly "Oh, ho ho. Didja Now-uh?"

I nodded, sweat and blood pouring down my face, my eyes clenched shut.

"WHO?" The Joker roared "WHO HAS THEM?" He twisted the knife again.

"I-I will never tell you any-anyth-thing, j-just that someone e-else has them now." I told him, gritting my teeth. The Joker growled ferociously and tore the knife from my leg then, with inhuman reflexes stabbed it into my shoulder grinding it into the bone.

"KYAAAAHHHHH! You…you really think-k that ca-causing m-me pain is g-going to g-get me to tell you?" I whispered my voice soft from losing so much blood and my throat raw from screaming.

"Hmmm, well then…You. WILL. DIE. SCREA-"

'**SNAP' **

The Joker froze and snapped at attention.

He turned sharply sideways and looked over his broad shoulder into the cover of trees directly behind us.

'T-this is it! This is the d-distraction I need to get away!' I thought frantically as I shifted my head back and forth quickly looking for something, anything to defend myself.

'There!' I thought triumphantly, reaching toward my weapon of choice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**JOKER POV**

I shifted my body around and tensely look over my shoulder at the dense forests behind me. I narrowed my dark eyes trying to see, though the limited sunlight made it rather diff-cul-t to do so.

'There's-uh de-f-ina-tely something there,' I strained my ears to pick up breathing, anything to help me i-denti-fy the location of the noise. I heard nothing.

I shrugged my clothed shoulders and started to turn back to my current plaything-uh.

"Now then whe-"

'**SMASH' **I was hit forcefully in the temple.

'WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT STUPID BITCH GET A ROCK!'

The blonde woman I was currently hovering over punched me in the gut and pushed me off of her. I had to give the li-tt-le wench some credit though. She knocked the wind right out-ah of me and caused me to topple over.

I lay spread-eagle on the dirt momentarily dazed, watching my prey get away, limping into the darkened trees; staggering whilst trying to get sturdy ground from the nice-ah t-att-oos I so _graciously _carved into her flesh.

I closed my eyes and imagined her screams again; they sent pleasurable shivers up my spine. Oh how I wanted to hear her _scream-uh _again, to see her pale skin stained red from my blade…to see her empty eyes stare into nothing.

I was suddenly jolted from my somewhat e-ro-ti-c daydream by the feel of something sticky sliding down my face. I raised my hand to by face and pulled back…blood. She. Fucking. Spilt. My. Blood. Her veins would be bled-uh d-r-y.

I leaned backward, arched my back and flipped to my feet. I tore my gloves off with my teeth and glared in the direction of the fucking minx.

I tossed the gloves to ground in a heap and swiped my '_precious_' knife out of the dirt.

I rigidly rose to my full height and started to stride after her my uniform coat fluttering behind me.

As my long legs began to gather speed a glanced at the ground and grinned.

"YA KNOW GORGEOUS WHEN YOU TRY TO RUNN-UH FROM SOMEONE ITS-AH BEST TO NOT-UH LEAVE A BL-OOD-UH TRAI-YALL!" I yelled in her general direction.

I hadn't really even had to go that far, I really only had to jog a small ways until I heard her ragged breathing and had to go only a few paces more to see her sluggish figure.

I started to power-walk even faster. My heart raced in anticipation, my fingers tingled around my waiting to feel it dig into her skin.

'I have to get-uh those photos they-ah would destroy-uh everything that I've worked so hard to ac-hi-eve-uh.'

'I WILL GET HER TO TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!' I shouted in my head.

I whistled to get her attention.

"HEY HONEY I'M HOME!" I said teasingly.

Her head snapped around, eyes widening as she saw me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**? POV**

I heard the woman before I saw her.

It was hard not to, she was panting from exhaustion and shuffling loudly, dragging her bloody limbs behind her. She needs to be quieter! She was lucky with that rock the first time. He knows he let his guard down with her…he won't let it happen again!

'He's going to hear you!' I thought tersely.

As she neared the tree I was concealed in the shadows by I heard The Joker's distinct lit.

"HEY HONEY I'M HOME!"

I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. 'Oh god…he's found her…'I thought as I began to go through all of the heinous things he was going to do to her in my head if I didn't reveal myself soon.

I was suddenly thrust out of my morbid imagination by a loud **'THUMP'** followed by a **'YELP!'**

I inched my head around the corner and raised an eyebrow.

She had tripped over a log. I clasped my hand harder around my mouth to muffle my laugh because as she fell toward the ground she frantically flapped her hands around like a retarded seal. It was quite humorous.

Apparently, this worked in her favor though because The Joker immediately halted in his war path and tilted his head to the left. I let out a sigh of relief; thankful that she bought herself even a little bit of time.

It was silent for a moment until The Joker's loud, obnoxious cackles filled the woods.

As soon as his horrid laughter reached my ears I went ridged and an angry shiver went up my spine. It made me furious…it was the same laugh he used after he killed _her_…

I was so angry that I hadn't heard her start to move again until she scuttled around the trunk of the tree and bumped into my legs.

She yelped lightly and raised her hazel doe eyes up to me. She looked like she was about to scream when I quickly knelt down and placed a manicured hand to her mouth.

"Shhh" I said placing a finger to my lips "I'm here to help you, he won't get you…I promise." I whispered softly.

"Now if I take my hand from your mouth do you promise not to scream?" she nodded in understanding. I slowly released my hand from her lips and she started to shake.

I took a step back and surveyed the woman. My eyes raked over her form

The sight of the woman made me want to burst into tears. Her blonde hair was ruffled and full of blood and dirt. Her cheeks stained with tears and mascara lines.

'Her face…oh god her face' I thought sadly giving a chocked sob. She had a swollen eye, a busted lip and a bruise on her jaw.

Her body was even worse. Her clothes were muddy, torn and drenched in blood and she wasn't even wearing any shoes! Bruises covered her thin shoulders and dainty neck. The stab wound on her pale left shoulder stood out like a gunshot mark on a plaster wall.

The last wound she had made me sick to my stomach. She had a knife wound carved into her right leg, it stretched all the way from her thigh, right above her knee cap to her hip.

"Oh…you poor baby…" I whispered as I reached out to stroke her cheek gently.

Just at that small display of comfort she shrunk away in fear. I hastily withdrew my hand and looked at her with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner sweetie. After I deal with him I take you to a hospital ok?"

She nodded the blonde spikes of her hair bobbing slightly from the movement.

I felt protective of this woman, I didn't know why or how but…she reminded me of _her. _

"I will make this promise to you now…" I said gently. "…I will never let him harm you ever again."

The woman's eyes shined with awe as though she had seen an angel of mercy.

With that one look of hope I vowed then and there that I would not let the same fate that had befallen _her _to befall the woman in front of me. Suddenly, my attention was torn away from the woman as I heard The Joker speak again.

"YOU KNOW-UH HIDING-AH DOESN'T WORK THAT-UH WAY…I AL-RE-ADY SAW YOU GO BEHIND THE TREE! EITHER YOU COM-UH TO ME OR I'M COMING TO GET-AH YOU!" The Joker Shouted in agitation.

When neither me nor the woman spoke or moved when he spoke again, this time with more fury.

"FINE! FUCKING HAVE IT YOUR WAY! REMEMBER THAT YOU CHOSE!" He shouted in an animalistic way.

I felt the woman start to move out from behind me, I gripped her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing!" I whispered harshly.

"You heard him didn't you…h-he's coming o-over he-here, he c-could hurt you." She whispered back in a light airy voice. She moved forward again but I didn't let go. "HIM! Hurt me, quite the contrary my dear, it's him who should be worried about me…" I whispered back scathingly.

I lightly shoved the woman behind me and said "Stay behind me ok?"

She nodded thankfully, then she froze up and clenched onto my periwinkle blue trench coat as The Joker turned the corner.

"Fee, Fie, Foe, Fum…I smell the blood of a pretty blonde girl!" He shouted as he turned, his eye shut with an expression of excitement on his face.

'God. I cannot wait to knock that smile right off!' I thought in rage.

"Got'cha!" he shouted gleefully.

I rose to my full intimidating height of 6'2" and stated icily "No…I've got you!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REGULAR POV**

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice The Joker's head snapped up, his curls shuffling slightly.

When he rose to his full height he was literally nose to nose with a tall brunette woman with deep green eyes and a nasty scowl upon her ruby red painted lips.

The Joker's eyes glanced around the woman to see Amanda cowering behind her massive shadow made all the more tall by her brown boot-heeled feet.

He growled with malice as he attempted to move past her to get to Amanda, but the woman was like a goddamned guard dog with its hackles raised.

As The Joker went to shove her she shoved him back causing him to stumble.

'Jesus Christ' he though momentarily stunned. 'Not many people can push me like that.' He glowered at the ground in rage as he thought of a way to get past the brunette woman to get to Amanda whom was situated behind her.

He was pulled out of his revere by the woman who was waving a hand at him. "YUU-WHO!" She shouted loudly in his face.

The Joker glanced up with a pissed off expression on his face.

When his face was fully raised the woman yelled "SURPRISE BITCH!" and clothes-hung him right in the face while hitting his sternum causing him to skid backward and slam into the ground.

"MOTHER- FU*KER!" The Joker roared in pain and anger.

Amanda was in shock as she watched The Joker and her self-proclaimed protector face off with her mouth hung open. 'Holy Shit! She is strong…she wasn't kidding!'

"What the fuck…Wha-" The Joker mumbled.

The Woman glared down fiercy at him and said "You took something precious from me! You just signed your own death warrant!"

The Joker just stared at the blue trench-coated woman smugly. "You're going to have tah be more…mmm, spe-cif-ic baby doll…I've taken a lot of precious th-in-g-suh from a lot of stupid people-uh…" he licked his lips seductively.

The woman gritted her teeth and reached into her coat pocket.

Amanda watched with curiosity as she wondered what her mystery savior was going to do.

Amanda was soon given her answer when she saw the woman pull a thin shining metal object from within her coat. Her eyes widened.

'Is that a-'

"Gun..." The Joker finished her thought incredulously out-loud with a raised eyebrow.

"Ser-ious-uh-ly…a gun?" He spat tauntingly "The thing proba-"

'**CH-CHICK' **The woman cocked the pistol.

The Joker's eyebrow rose even more "Okay-ah maybe I stand corr-ect-ed-uh." He taunted.

The woman's finger twitched on the trigger.

"Even if-uh the thing is loaded-uh you won't shot me, you don'tah have the balls-uh."

The woman's eyes narrowed "Oh really?" she said with dead calm.

The Joker just nodded and giggled.

'**BANG'**

She shot the ground right between The Joker's legs. He jumped slightly, glaring at her and the gun in her hand angrily.

The woman strode forward menacingly. "Are you sure you don't know who I'm talking about, because I think you do?"

"Ye-puh." He sniggered.

"Hmmm…" she sighed.

The Joker thought he had won for a triumphant grin spread over his face. He threw his head back and roared with laughter.

His victory was short lived though as he heard the re-cocking of the woman's gun. His head snapped up and he came face to face with the barrel of the silver pistol.

The Woman looked down at him and hissed "Well you better start thinking chuckles because the odds aren't lookin' too good for you..." she paused and looked him in the eyes.

The Joker just stared back at the woman as she continued to talk. After a few minutes he just zoned out.

When the woman realized that he wasn't paying attention she grabbed his chin and with placed her pistol under his chin.

"You see…you may not remember me but…but I remember you Joker…"

Her eyes floated to his as she spat out "Or should I say Jack Napier…?"

The Joker's eyes widened…

**AN: **Well here's chapter 3 everybody! I hope you liked it. Yes…it is indeed another cliff hanger. It is easier to end a chapter that way. Bow to the Queen of cliffhangers and suspense! MUAHAHAHAHA! *Cough* *Hack* *Wheeze*

Also, before I go I would like to ask: What do you guys think of my portrayal? He isn't OOC is he…because he is a very hard character to write about? Should I do more from his POV? What about my OC Amanda, she isn't a Mary-Sue is she? Lastly, what about the new OC, what did you think of her?

Her name won't be revealed until the next chapter, any ideas on who the mysterious _her _she keeps referring to is and what her relationship with The Joker was? Please review! Toddles! Neurotic-GinjahNinjah signing off!


	4. The Mysterious Woman in Blue PART 2

**AN: ** HIYA fellow fanfiction fans, Neurotic-GinjahNinjah here! I am so sorry for taking forever to update; I had been dealing with alot of school stuff but now I'm back from the dead! WOW over 3,000 hits. Thank-you to all of you who have added this story as a favorite or follows and for your support and reviews! Here's the reveal of the new OC you've all been waiting for! Please enjoy the long awaited chapter 4!

* * *

**SHOUT-OUTS TO REVIEWERS:**

**Kittyy w: **Thank you for your reviews they were greatly appreciated! I have decided to take your advice and do the story in Regular POV. There may still be some chapters though were I have to have just one POV though for the plot.

**Allthelovers: **Thanks for sticking with me and my story! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm happy that Amanda isn't mary-sueish because I'd go to totally bat-shit :D

**Zeny: ** HIYA! Thank you so much for sticking with me and for all of your reviews. HAHAHA I'm glad that you liked the part with the rock. That was one of my favorite parts to write because it's funny to think of the Joker getting his ass kicked by a woman.

**lessthan3littleD:** Thank you so much I'm glad that you like my story. I agree that the Joker does seem more sane and human when he is written in direct POV but his thoughts are very important to the plot development so I will try my best to keep him as mysterious as possible ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own batman or anything that you may recognize, nor do I claim to own it. It belongs to Christopher Nolan, Warner Brothers and DC. I only own the DVDs, my OCs and some of the plot. Also, the name **Batdork Hockeypads **was borrowed from another fic on this site all credit of this nickname goes to its original author and inventor.

**WARNING: ** This story contains heavy violence, foul language, sexual innuendo, other suggestive situations and in later chapters Lemons.

* * *

AUTO FOCUS

By: Neurotic-GinjahNinjah

* * *

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Woman in Blue- Part 2- The Revelation **_

Brown eyes clashed with green; each holding intense vexation and hostility toward the other as the atmosphere darkened. The air slowly became suffocating and the temperature turned ice cold as the forest surrounding the trio descended into deafening silence.

The Joker was shocked to say the least. He was _absolutely_ certain that everyone who'd known his true identity had been disposed of, there was no way _he_ had missed one! He had double checked everything…now he had two women who could jeopardize _everything_ he had in store for Gotham and its citizens…this simply wouldn't do…Not. Wh-One. Bi-t.

The Joker glowered at the woman in front of him while absentmindedly licking his gums. He really didn't recognize her but the buzzing sensation in the back of his mind told him otherwise. There was something almost _eerily _recognizable about the scowling brunette haired woman. Everything from her posture; from her voice to her attitude, it seemed all too familiar to him and he did not like it.

_No_…he did no-t like this woman at _all_, it certainly didn't help that she was currently wielding a gun pointed between his eyes either.

He refused to lose everything just because some dumb bitch thought he had killed someone precious to her.

They stared into each other's eyes furiously, neither wanting to lose. She from almost willing him to remember her and all of the heinous things he'd done and him from thinking of all the ways he could intimately cut her into _little pretty pieces. _

The stare down was suddenly broken when from his peripheral vision he saw movement from the base of the tree behind the brunette woman. 'The Girl' he thought.

He suddenly remembered why he was in this situation in the first place…it was because of that little mousy blonde _witch_!

'At least she's bloody' he thought with childish amusement 'She does look so good smothered in _red_ '

'I have to get to her and when I do I'll bleed her dry…I have to get tho-se photos. I don't have time to deal with thi-s _crazy_ ladies petty shit, I'll deal with her shortly…My name is im-por-tant but those photos could really do some dam-age!' he though briskly.

The Joker's eyes drifted back and forth between the women to the small gap of space between them.

'Hmm…the gap is small' he unconsciously bit his lower lip 'But if I move fast enough I can get through…' he grinned maliciously.

The Joker thrust his lean arms back to brace himself and sprang to his feet. His long leg shot out tripping the surprised woman. He pushed her to the ground roughly while she was unbalanced and punched her in the stomach with his fist and viciously kicked the gun from her hand when she hit the ground.

He hit the ground running, hands out stretched waiting to grasp the blonde woman's neck. 10 feet…5 feet…3 feet…and his fingers sunk into her already bruised flesh right as Amanda's head snapped up and registered what was about to happen to her.

* * *

Amanda sprawled out near the tree with closed eyes and labored breathing. Blood leaked slowly from her wounds turning her clothing crimson.

Her ribs ached and her ears rang loudly from her headache and the blood rushing to her ears.

Her mouth tasted like salt and copper as blood steadily slid down her chin from her busted lip.

'Look what you've gotten yourself into Andi' she chided herself whist sighed wearily.

'Well mother always said I'd catch somebodies attention with my nosy behavior…how right the old _bitch _was after all…I just never thought it would be the Joker.' She thought bitterly.

"Ughhh" she said weakly as she thought of her rescuer and the Clown Prince of Crime facing off a few feet in front of her. She would forever be indebted to this woman; she had saved her from a very horrid fate.

'Andi just because she saved you from him _this _time doesn't mean she can do it again…she just got lucky because the Joker wasn't expecting it' she stressed so herself.

Suddenly she heard muted shuffling and as though she sensed she was in danger the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She took a deep breath and opened her non-swollen eye. As she began to focus she noticed a shadow looming over her coming toward her at a quick pace.

'Hmmm...Did she chase the Joker awa-'

Amanda stopped short as she noticed a more feminine form sprawled on the ground, struggling to get up while holding her stomach as she reached for the gun a few feet away.

'**SLAM'** her back hit the back of the tree causing her to scream in pain as the harsh movements jarred her shattered ribs and irritated her bruises.

His long fingers rapped around her neck tightly and mercilessly, she tried to talk but all that came from her lips was a chocked gasp.

Her heart hammered in her throat as his scarred lips whispered in her ear "WHE-RE ARE THOSE PHOTOS YOU LITT-LE WE-"

'**BANG'**

A gunshot rang through the air causing her to give a strangled squeal and the Joker to let go of her neck and fall backward.

* * *

Sydney lay on the ground holding a smoking pistol watching as the Joker fell to the side holding his bleeding leg with a smug smile filled with glee and sadistic satisfaction.

"FUCK!" roared the Joker, growling like a rabid animal.

"Don't you fucking TOUCH her…you will not harm her like you did _her_!" Sydney screamed lividly her hair falling in her sweating face. She re-cocked the pistol and aimed for his other leg "I will _not _allow another woman to suffer as she did!"

Her face was set like stone with a fearsome scowl gracing her lips; her eyes were drilling into him almost daring him to move.

The Joker frowned angrily…he didn't take orders. Ignoring his bleeding leg; he swiftly raised it up and kicked the tree right next to Amanda's head. Amanda fell back in fear causing her to roll further away from the Joker with a loud **'THUD'**.

She hit the ground holding her side, gasping in pain. Tears came to her eyes as she panted trying to put air into her lungs.

Sydney was _not_ pleased with this. She had to get Jack away from her…She had to get Jack to focus on her. She really did not want to do this but she had to, she had to put herself in danger to get him away. She was going to show him that she was more of a threat than he even imagined.

'Please forgive me _Anna_…he doesn't deserve to remember you…but I have no choice' she thought sadly thinking of her baby sister.

She was suddenly brought from her depressive thoughts when The Joker spoke again.

"I Do not ha-ve to li-st-en to you…I don't even know who the FUCK you're talking about you _crazy_ bitch!" he told the woman in a nasally voice filled with annoyance.

"Hmph" she scoffed "_Crazy_…coming from you Jack that's funny."

The Joker's broad shoulders tensed as he whipped around hissing, his teeth gnashed together.

"_WHA-T _did you ju-st call m-e" he said limping toward her angrily completely forgetting about Amanda.

Amanda looked up from her pain and looked at the woman like she was nuts.

'Bad move lady…bad, bad move' Amanda thought almost praying for Sydney. She wanted to tell her to shut the hell up but the world around her was slowly going black and fuzzy.

Her head fell back to the ground and she slowly closed her eyes 'Just for a little while…I'll close them for a little while'.

Sydney looked around The Joker's approaching form and saw that Amanda has her eyes closed and was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

'SHIT' she thought frantically 'I have to hurry and get him away from here so I can take her to a hospital…this is _not _looking good.'

She was wrenched again from her thoughts however by the Joker as he reached her and bent down grabbing her by the lapel of her trench coat hoisting her off the ground.

She grinned and lifted her head getting close his face. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember my name _Jack_, it hurts my feelings…after all what would _Anna_ think if she saw you handling me in such a way…oh yeah, she can't say anything can she because she 6 feet under in a coffin. IN. FUCKING. PIECES!"

The Joker's eye widened as he dropped her like she _burned_ his skin and stumbled backward causing him to hiss in pain and clutch his still bleeding leg.

"YOU!" he choked out venomously

"That's right Jack ME! How did it feel cutting my sister apart?" she taunted.

"Y-You're supposed to be _dead_…I saw you die myself!" The Joker said in pure hostility and shock.

Sydney ignored him and slowly yet fiercy rose to her feet shuffling toward him continuously taunting as she went.

"She was so mutilated that they had so stitch her back together…Why…Why did you do it!"

When she got in front of him she shakily raised the gun and put her finger on the trigger while her shoulders shook.

"She was my sister Jack, my fucking baby sister!" Sydney screamed out in grief "You promised you would take care of her and protect her…you lied to me!"

The Joker tried to interject but he was cut off by Sydney. She was getting _very _irritating. But now he knew that if Sydney was here things just go-t a _whole_ lo-t more complicated. She was a major setback and he did _not _need her or those photos going around when he was dealing with Batsy and pretty boy Dent. He laughed at the thought of Dent being a pretty boy.

'Hmmm, maybe I should call them Batdork Hockeypads and Butt-Chin Boy' the Joker mused humorously to himself. 'That would certainly be stupendous…ahh annoying Bats my favorite bats-time'

"But Ann-"Sydney stopped mid-sentence and listened to the Joker's laughter, she was outraged.

'That little fucker is laughing at me…he killed my sister and he's laughing like a goddamned hyena!' she rose her hand to his face.

'**SMACK' **her hand made contact.

The Joker was abruptly brought out of his spontaneous thought train by Sydney's right hand coming and slapped him viciously across the face. Her manicured nails leaving bloody scratches on his face; the laughter, though not having anything to do with the serious subject like Sydney though it did; went immediately silent.

Sydney had hit him so hard that his face flew to the side. His mouth open mid-laugh and his eyes wide in shock and animalistic rage; even for the ground the partially awake Amanda after hearing the loud slap through her muddled hearing rose a shaking bloody hand to cover her mouth in a horrified gasp. Sydney however hadn't given a damn; she was completely still her lips pursed in a malicious scowl and her eyes the color or green iron.

* * *

The Joker slowly turned to her scowling with narrowed eyes.

"Now that I have your _attention_" Sydney said "I need to know why you killed everyone in that church…killing just Anna wasn't enough for you was it?" She grabbed his shoulders still grasping the gun and shook him roughly.

"Was it?" she asked quietly, slowly letting go of him as tears leaked from her green eyes.

She took as step back and looked at him with sadness, disappointment and anger.

"You had to take Sara and Drew too…" she bit her lip "Sara was 8 months pregnant with her first baby…she, she didn't stand a chance did she!"

The Joker just looked at her and smiled like it was the most hilarious thing he had heard in existence.

Angered Sydney tossed out one last sentence.

"We grew up together…all of us were friends…h-how could you do that to them, to me…to Anna…why did you cover her white dress in _red_?"

The Joker shrugged his shoulders and limped around her heading toward Amanda, whistling merrily and while grabbing his knife from the ground and beginning to twirling it.

As he neared Amanda Sydney whispered viciously "She loved you so much, if she saw you now she would be _disgusted…_of course I'm not sure who would love you now with those _ugly_ scars on your face…they were well deserved I suppose for someone who is going to burn in hell like you."

The Joker halted and stopping twirling his knife and the whistling faded into the air.

His brown eyes turned to daggers as he pivoted quickly and catapulted his knife toward Sydney's head.

She dodged and in retaliation fired her pistol again at him.

'**BANG' 'BANG'**

The bullets missed the Joker's head by the skin of his teeth as he vaulted forward and kicked Sydney's legs out from under her whilst grabbing the gun and tossing it into the darkening forest. As she hit the ground he straddled her, the blood from his leg turning her cream blouse crimson.

He leaned down and roughly grabbed her hair between his fingers hissing into her ear "I'll see you later Syd…hopefully someone in Gotham kills you first because you better _pray to God_ that I don't fucking find you first" with that he roughly dropped her head and got to his feet.

He started to limp again toward Amanda as Sydney struggled to her feet. As he reached her Amanda watched him with half-lidded eyes and swimming vision.

He kneeled and leaned over her as she whimpered. Thinking he was going to finally kill her she clenched her eyes shut…he then did the unexpected.

He grabbed her hair pulling her head back and roughly kissed her. Amanda's one eye flew open wide in shock and Sydney stopped moving toward the two also in shock at the Joker's spontaneous actions.

She squirmed weakly but it was no use he was too strong and she was injured and weak.

Eventually he broke away from her grinning mischievously and licked the blood from the corner of her mouth. She was speechless as he whispered in her ear tickling her neck "This _isn't_ the last time we'll be _seeing_ each other sweet-cakes…I _will_ come back for those photos even if I have to kill everyone in this city to find them or follow you to the ends of the earth to do it."

He broke away from her leaving her stunned and terrified just as Sydney shook herself from her momentary trance ran toward them and dove in front of Amanda growling at the Joker.

The Joker just raised an eyebrow in response to her behavior, turned and started to _dramatically waltz_ into the woods doing an awkward limping-skip whilst exaggeratingly swaying his hips. The two women watched in weird fascination and extreme annoyance.

When the Joker reached the hill about 20 yards in front of them he spun around blew a kiss while yelling "I'LL SEE YOU BOT-H VERY, VERY SOON!" and disappeared into the night giggling obnoxiously.

* * *

Sydney waited a few seconds, watching in the darkness to see if he was going to suddenly spring out and attack them again.

'Hmph, it really wouldn't surprise me if he did' she thought haughtily.

When she was satisfied that he wasn't coming back and his cackles had completely faded she quickly turned her attention to the partially conscious Amanda who was sitting against a tree looking like she was about to pass out.

"What's your name sweet heart?" Sydney said softly as not to startle her.

Amanda jumped timidly and flinched at the sound of Sydney's voice anyway leaning away from her as she crouched beside her on the balls of her heeled feet.

"A-Amanda Tanner." She stuttered quietly, her un-swollen eye shifting around rapidly, her bleeding lip fixed in a grimace.

"Ok Amanda, my name is Sydney Miller; you can call me Syd if you wish." She said gently and slowly to keep Amanda awake and focused so she didn't fall back into a light sleep.

"Then I suppose you can call me Andi." She slurred slightly while smiling wearily at the older woman.

"Alright Andi now that introductions are out of the way I need you to take my hand and try to stand so we can get you to a hospital, can you do that for me sweetie?" Amanda nodded slowly starting to shakily get up when she suddenly flinched in pain and grabbed her head losing her balance.

Sydney reacted instantly, reaching out grabbing Amanda under her arms and hoisting her up and steadying her swaying form.

"Are you ok?" she asked alarmed, her hands still lightly grasping Amanda's bruised shoulders.

"N-no He slammed my head into the ground a few times pretty hard" She responded in a slurred speech.

"Okay…we need to get you to a hospital right now, I think you have a concussion but I can't be sure." She said frantically.

Sydney reached around Amanda put her uninjured arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, we need to be careful…because you have a heavily injured right leg and a bleeding left shoulder alright?" she said. Amanda lightly nodded to show she was listening.

"The fact that you're not wearing any shoes doesn't really help this situation either…" she added as an afterthought while she looked down at Amanda's feet.

"Let's just take this slow okay?" With that the two women began to slowly work their way through the woods to Sydney's car.

The two women had been walking for a totally of 20 minutes in silence when Sydney noticed that Amanda was starting to sag and slow down.

Amanda was barely able to stand on her own two feet as they finally broke through the woods and made it to Sydney's car in the darkened parking lot.

When they reached the car Sydney moved to the passenger's side door and unlocked it gently setting Amanda inside. She buckled her in and slammed the door.

In her complete rush she slid over the hood of her silver Lexus and dove into the driver's seat in a maddened pace. She jammed the key into the slot, started it up and revved the engine, pealing out of the parking lot.

As they drove down the roads toward Gotham General Sydney glanced over at Amanda.

"Hey" Amanda looked over at her slowly "You're going to be okay, alright…I made a promise and I keep my promises" Amanda nodded and smiled lightly while leaning back and closing her eyes.

"HEY you need to stay awake!" Sydney shouted, Amanda looked back at her again and said wearily "I know Sydney but I can't stay awake on my own right now…I-I'm just so, so tired"

Sydney looked deep in thought and suddenly grinned "What about jokes, would those keep you awake?"

Amanda shrugged sluggishly "I-I guess"

"Alright…while a nun and a priest walk into a bar-"

"Oh Jesus Christ anything but bar jokes!" Amanda responded tiredly

"Okay fine then…"

There was a blissfully awkward silence until Sydney burst into giggles and Amanda joined in giggling lightly as not jostle her ribs. As they both giggled Amanda looked up at Sydney and said "Thank you for saving my life…I don't know how to repay you."

Sydney looked over and smiled brightly "It's no problem…no problem at all."

"Now let's get you to that hospital and get you patched up shall we?" she finished as they neared the exit for the hospital.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone that was chapter four…I bet your surprised that I didn't end with a cliff hanger. That was for you Zeny! Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter, Chapter 5 should be up next week. Please Read and Review. You guys are my drive and motivation to write good chapters . If you guys have any questions PM me or ask through review, I love questions. Also if you guys would like to see anything in particular happen in this story I will take them into consideration every time I write a chapter. Ta-Ta for now my lovelies, NGN signing off.


End file.
